what happen?
by Yin-Yang universalbalance
Summary: what would happen if one of Zoe's sisters go undercover at camp half-blood during titans curse? read to find out
1. Chapter 1

Hesperia one of the guards and daughter of atlas and the immortal drayed of sunrise, sunset (moonrise moonset both are the same)was sitting petting Laden her consent changing eyes staring off into the distance deep in thought that she didn't see her sister Zoe go past her with a guy wearing lion skin that she didn't know what was happening until she heard her sister being disowned and banished for eternity and striped of her immortality for helping a hero sneak past her and Laden. I stared in shock that my sister would betray me for a man. She clearly saw the detrail on my soft kind features and Zoe whispered I'm sorry and left. I begain to cry and made a vow to never fall in love and remain a madain. I watch two days later as she became a hunter of Artemis. I wanted to tell her my secrete and hope she forgives me for it. I just had to wait for the right moment.

**Line break 1 million years later**

I went to the pace called camp half-blood in modern clothes covered in snow and sticks in my hair I pretended to be tired as if I had just ran for my life and faked passing out and rolled down the hill into camp half-blood. I felt someone pick me up and move me away to who knows where. The person placed me on a bed and called for a boy named Will. I'm guesting a son of Apollo. He gave me some ambrosia and nectar. I pretended to just be waking up. The boy Will said something in another language which I'm guessing is the new language English. I think he is asking what my name is. I quickly looked around and saw a pencil and paper and wrote my name is Eve. He asked why don't you talk ( **pretended that she is using an English to ancient greek book in her head)**.I wrote I can't talk. The boy will said follow me. I followed him outside and around the unnatural shade with wood flooring. He lead me to a table where two men were playing a card a card game. One is in a wheel chair and had a face of a middle aged man. The other man is fat wearing a leaped print shirt and his eyes are bloodshot as if he is fan of alcohol and has a powerful aura, That you can only find on a god. Will said "Chiron this is Eve. Eve this is Chiron and Mr D." As quick as lightning I knew that this is Dionysus the god of wine and I bowed. Dionysus just relised I was there and said "Chiron look one brat knows her place" and he laughed and asked " what is your name?" When I didn't answer he grew angry and said " I just asked you your name and you don't answer I will turn you into a dolphin" but before he could Will said " she can't speak". Chiron looked at me and said "Will go get Annabeth and tell her to show Eve around camp." Will left and I turned my attention to Chiron. He said " Eve the Greek gods are real and you're a child of one. I faked shock and a girl with blonde hair which has princess curls is in a ponytail and she is wearing an orange shirt with the words Camp Half-blood and jeans. Chiron said "Annabeth can you quickly show Eve here around camp before you go one your quest." Annabeth grabbed my hand and dragged me around camp. I wasn't paying the slightest bit of attention to my surroundings or what she was saying. We walked into a girl with red eyes that looked a bit like a boars. She said " Look a newbie lets show her the orientation". The next thing I knew I was being dragged to the toilets. She tried to push my head down into the toilet but since my father is the titan of strength my head would not go in. I could hear cursing and quick as lightning got my head out and broke her arm then kicked her out of the bathroom. Annabeth stared at me in shock. She then grabbed my arm and dragged me over to an old cabin and said this is where you will be staying until you're claimed by your godly parent . She knocked and a blond haired boy said "hey Annabeth who is this lovely lady with you?" I death glared the boy for trying to flirt with me he grimaced and I smiled at his fear. Annabeth said " this is Eve and she can't talk" The boy said welcome to Hermes cabin. There are a lot of people who have blond hair blue eyes and upturned noses. They were looking at my pockets and I felt hand touch my pocket an faster than the speed of light I grabed the persons arm and turned broke the persons arm and Knead the person between the legs and saw that it was a boy and was crying out in pain. The whole cabin stared at me in shock. I turned behind me to see Annabeth gone and I ran out and sat in a tree in the forest lost in thought then I saw a bus flying into camp out of control I jumped and landed softly on my feet and saw a huge crowed around the bus I went over and joined the crowed. I saw a little boy with black hair glare at no one other the my sister Zoe. I put my head down and walked over to the little boy only then did I notice a girl with black hair and lightning blue eyes and smelled like ozone. Definably a daughter of Zeus and a boy with mercy blue eyes that where like a storm cloud and black hair who also smelled like ozone. So two children of Zeus. As I got closer to the little boy who looked to be only ten. To comfort him I turned myself to look like a ten year old and used my power to make everyone think that I have been ten the entire time. The little boy smelled like death and shadow. Hmm a child of hades. I waved to him shyly and beckoned him to come over. He did. He said shyly "hi my name is Nico what is yours?" I got out the pencil and paper from when I 'woke up 'and wrote hey Nico my name is Eve and I can't talk. He said " can we talk later?" I nodded. He went back over to the two children of Zeus. I saw Zoe give him a mouthful for walking away to flirt to girls. He said something and pointed over to me. Zoe looked at were Nico pointed and I hid behind the person in front of me but Zoe saw my long hair and walked over to me. I had to think of something before she got here or my cover would be blown.


	2. Chapter 2

I quickly made my hair brown and gave myself hazel eyes. Zoe saw me and said "what's your name?" I quickly wrote down Eve and Zoe turned and walked away. I changed my appearance back to what it was with ever-changing eyes , copper skin and long straight silky black hair.

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;time skip capture the flag&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

I was sitting in a tree near the flag when I heard screams. I when to investigate and saw a mummy walk and sit on a rock. Green mist came out of the mummy's mouth and said

_Five shall go east to the goddess in chains,_

_One will be lost in the land without rain,_

_The bane of Olympus shows the trail,_

_Campers and hunters combined prevail,_

_The Titans Curse must one withstand,_

_One shall perish by a parents hand._

Then the green mist went back Into the mummy and the mummy's glazed eyes were staring at me with a smile. Chiron looked to the tree I was sitting in and said "Zac, Grover takes the mummy back to the attic and a meeting will take place now." Everyone slowly walked back to camp and I followed. I went and talked to Nico. We had a lovely conversation and me and Nico became really good friends. I then walked back to Hermes cabin. I was then thinking about my past and how much I missed them and how Zoe and I were really close. I wanted to make those days come back. I also wanted daddy to be nice and no longer hold up the sky and to stop this war and save all the half-bloods, stop starvation and well everything bad and make the world a perfect place. I went to sleep.

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;time skip&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

I woke up and went out. I saw Zoe, the two children of Zeus, the satyr Grover and Nico's sister at the top of the hill. They entered a white van Instantly the saying "_don't trust a man in a big white van_" played in my head. I decided to return to my home. I noticed a little shape behind a tree. I silently walked behind the person and tapped him on the solder. He turned around and I saw it was Nico. I noticed that Nico was looking at my backpack and Nico said " can you please look after my sister". I wrote on my piece of paper and I wrote yes and I promise. Nico said " pinkie promise". He held out his pinkie and I raped my pinkie around his. I then waved and walked away. As soon as I was sure no one was following I flashed on my ground length Greek chiton and leather Greek sandals. Since it is sunrise I used my powers and teleported back to The Garden Of The Hesperides. I was in for a huge surprise…


	3. Chapter 3

This is not what I was expecting. I just teleported home to The Garden Of The Hesperides when I was tackled into a hug by my sisters and Laden. My sisters simultaneity said " why did you leave?"

I lied " to see if you guys really love me". I remembered that the demigods and hunter were on their way and will recognise me. I change every demigod that saw me except Nico's memory so that they remember me having brown hair and hazel eyes.

We talked for an hour then I realised that it is singing day. I said " hey aren't we meant to be singing. WE all yelled Yes. I chose this is who I am.

I spend my life

Trying to do things right

but all I do is fall to my face with my hands on my head so many times

but then I learnt,after being burnt

to get back up, push straight on, stop the tears,

people move on onn.

Well it's alright to be myself

Now I've Learned To Stand

Well its OK to be just who I am

I've spent years really hating me

longing to be friends (friends)

Now I hope that you can

understand,

This Is Who I Am

Now when life gets tough

I'm quick to hurry up

I run all day

I run through the night

I'll break down walls, I'll hit up high

I don't care if I'm fat,

Or if you think my clothes are bad

Yet i can go to sleep at night I'm a good person and I'll get by, I!

Well it's alright to be myself,

Now I've Learned To Stand

Well its OK to be just who I am

I've spent years really hating me

longing to be friends (friends)

Now I hope that you can understand,

This Is Who I Am

I need someone, someone someone, someone like me

You deserve, deserve, deserve to be free

Because your world keeps spinning

And your trapped in it

Well it's alright to be myself,

Now I've Learned To Stand

Well its OK to be just who I am!

I've spent years really hating me

longing to be friends (friends)

Now I hope that you can understand

This Is Who I Am

yyeaaahhhhhh, yeah yeah

This is who I am!

Oh, take a breather this is who I ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah Am

My other sisters all agreed on battlefield

Hesperia: Don't try to explain your mind

Aigle: I know what's happening here

Erytheia: One minute it's love and suddenly

Hesperia: It's like a battle-field

Aigle: One word turns into a

Erytheia: Why is it the smallest things that tear us down

Hesperia: My world's nothing when you're gone

Aigle: I'm out here without a shield

Erytheia: Can't go back now

Hesperia: Both hands tied behind my back for nothing Oh no

Aigle: These times when we climb so fast to fall again

Erytheia: Why we gotta fall for it now

Hesperia: I never meant to start a war

Aigle: You know I never wanna hurt you

Erytheia: Don't even know what we're fighting for

Hesperia: Why does love always feel like ...

{All} a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

Aigle: Why does love always feel like

Erytheia: Can't swallow our pride,

Hesperia: Neither of us wanna raise that flag

Aigle: If we can't surrender

Erytheia: then we both gonna lose what we had, oh no

Hesperia: Both hands tied behind my back with nothing

(nothing)

Aigle: Oh no, these times when we climb so fast to fall again

Erytheia: I don't wanna fall for it now

Hesperia: I never meant to start a war

Aigle: You know I never wanna hurt you

Erytheia: Don't even know what we're fighting for

Hesperia: Why does love always feel like ...

{All} a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

Hesperia: I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Aigle: Get your armor (get your armor)

Erytheia: I guess you better go and get your

Hesperia: We could pretend that we are friends tonight

Aigle: And in the morning we'll wake up and we'll be alright

Erytheia: Cause baby we don't have to fight

Hesperia: And I don't want this love to feel like

{All} A battlefield (oh), a battlefield (oh), a battlefield,

Why does love always feel like a battlefield (oh),

A battlefield (oh), a battlefield

Aigle: I guess you better go and get your armor

Erytheia: I never meant to start a war (start a war)

Hesperia: You know I never wanna hurt you

Aigle: Don't even know what we're fighting for

(fighting, fighting for)

Erytheia: Why does love always feel like ...

{All} a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

a battlefield (battlefield)

[repeat]

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

I guess you better go and get your armor

(get your armor)

Get your armor (get your armor)

[slowly fade]

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

Why does love always feel like

(whooaa ooow)

A battlefield, a battlefield..

[(whooaa ooow) throughout to end]

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

I never meant to start a war

Don't even know what we're fighting for

(whooaa ooow)

[fade out]

We began laughing and all went to Laden who curled around us to sleep.

**&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;time skip&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;&amp;**

We were playing hide and seek when Laden rowed. We ran and saw…


End file.
